Just Friend?
by GreenLeaves614
Summary: Chanyeol memahami Baekhyun lebih dari pemuda itu memahami materi kuliahnya. Begitu pun Baekhyun. Apakah mereka hanya sekedar teman biasa? Atau... /chanyeol/baekhyun/chanbaek/yaoi!


**Just Friend?**

**by GreenLeaves614**

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Rated : T**

**YAOI**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Awww! Jangan menekannya keras-keras," Baekhyun berteriak saat Chanyeol membersihkan luka di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah menghiraukan Jongin. Kau malah mengajaknya berkelahi," omel Chanyeol. Ia membuang tisu yang ia gunakan mengelap darah di sudut bibir Baekhyun dan mengambil antiseptik dari kotak obat.

"Kau tidak mengerti Yeol. Dia sangat menyebalkan!," sahut Baekhyun. Sedikit meringis karena luka di bibirnya tertarik saat ia berbicara.

"Kau kan bisa mengalah," Chanyeol mengoleskan antiseptik di luka Baekhyun dengan _cotton bud_, dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun meringis.

"Kenapa aku harus mengalah? Apa karena ia tinggi dan menyeramkan? Atau karena rambutnya yang dicat pirang seperti preman? Aku tidak takut padanya!," bantah Baekhyun. Bukannya membela, Chanyeol malah menasehatinya. Ia tidak suka itu.

"Aish, jangan bicara dulu. Lukamu bisa melebar," ucap Chanyeol tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kesal Baekhyun.

"Minggir, aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri nanti," Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dan berjalan tertatih ke kamarnya.

"Bakhyun-ah, aku belum selesai," teriak Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan bunyi hentakan pintu yang tertutup keras.

"Malam ini kau tidur di sofa saja. Jangan menggangguku!," Baekhyun berteriak keras dari balik pintu kamar. Chanyeol menghela napas dan mengusap-usap dadanya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga marah. Bukan. Dia bukan marah karena Baekhyun menyuruhnya tidur di luar. Chanyeol marah karena Baekhyun selalu tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan berujung dengan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol peduli pada Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu itu. Atau pura-pura tidak tahu.

Tidak, Baekhyun bukannya tidak tahu. Ia tahu, sangat tahu. Ia 100 % tahu bahwa Chanyeol peduli padanya. Dan Baekhyun juga peduli padanya, lebih dari yang Chanyeol tahu. Di dalam kamar, Baekhyun masih belum bergeming dari pintu. Ia duduk bersandar pada pintu sambil berusaha menahan sakit di dadanya. Jongin sempat memeberinya tendangan yang cukup keras dan rasanya nyerinya belum hilang. Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dari Chanyeol. Ia tak mau Chanyeol khawatir.

Baekhyun tahu ia nekat. Dihajar hingga babak belur seperti ini bukan hal yang diinginkannya. Ia tidak pandai berkelahi dan sebenarnya sangat membencinya. Tapi ia benar-benar marah pada Jongin. Ia marah saat pemuda berkulit gelap itu mengatai Chanyeol bodoh. Ia marah saat Jongin menyamakan Chanyeol dengan kotoran. Ia sangat-sangat marah. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Menurutnya ucapan itu terdengar begitu kejam.

Baekhyun benci melihat Chanyeol yang lemah. Ia selalu saja di –bully dan hanya diam saat menerima perlakuan itu. Ayolah, Chanyeol bahkan jauh lebih tinggi darinya dan ia yakin Chanyeol bisa menyumpal mulut busuk Jongin jika ia mau. Tapi Chanyeol terlalu polos. Ia memaafkan siapapun yang berbuat salah padanya, walaupun itu kesalahan yang disengaja.

Chanyeol benar-benar tidur di sofa. Ia terbangun di pagi hari saat sinar mentari yang menelusup lewat kisi-kisi tirai menyinari wajahnya. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Tentu saja. Bagaimanapun ukuran sofa setengah kali lebih pendek dari panjang tubuhnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya semalaman bergelung di atasnya membuat punggung dan leher Chanyeol sakit.

Pintu kamar di hadapannya masih tertutup. Ia tak tahu apakah Baekhyun masih ngambek padanya. Tapi ia harus ke kamar untuk bersiap-siap, kuliahnya akan dimulai satu jam lagi dan ia tak ingin terlambat. Chanyeol mendapati pintu kamar tak terkunci. Ia baru sempat membuka pintu setengah jalan ketika pintu kamarnya tertahan sesuatu di lantai. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, masih terkejut. Dilihatnya tubuh Baekhyun beregelung di lantai yang dingin, masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Astaga, apa anak ini tidur di lantai semalaman?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf, chapter pertama pendek banget. Penulis masih pemula dan perlu banyak belajar.**

**Mohon bantuannya :)**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
